The present invention relates to a device for automatically turning a disc or phonograph record over from one face to the other without manual operation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for automatically turning over a disc with which a full-automatic record player mechanism can be operatively interconnected so as to enable a number of discs to be played continuously from one face to the other without any interruption due to manual turning operation.
Hitherto there have been known the socalled full-automatic record players in which the player arm is automatically brought into operation to start playing a disc record and, as soon as the play of one face is over, automatically returned to its starting position. However, the record players of the type do not operate to automatically turn disc records over, and the record turning operation must have been performed by hand.
The turning over of the disc by hand tends to be accompanied by various problems and disadvantages, involving the possibilities that the disc may slip out of the hands even when very carefully handled or that its faces may become hand-stained. Under the circumstances, an automatical disc turning device has long been looked for. However, only conceptive designs have thus far been suggested and propose too large or expensive apparatuses. No practically useful apparatus has been realized.